Len x Miku amor prohibido
by Baicon14
Summary: La historia de un antiguo amor enterrado, una chica nueva, antiguos recuerdos despiertos, amor verdadero y muchos sentimientos tanto como verdaderos como falsos


_-_ _Flashback-_

Una niña pequeña de pelo color rosa jugaba en un arenero, en un parque medio vacío. A lo lejos un avergonzado niño de pelo amarillento la observaba.

-Vamos hermano, ¿Por qué no vas a hablarle? Llevas ahí parado un buen rato.-El niño del cabello de oro se sonrojo por lo que su hermana dijo, pero tenía razón, llevaba ya muchos días viéndola jugar sola, pero siempre con una sonrisa. Y tenía muchas ganas de conocerla. Así que se armó de valor y se acercó a hablarle.

-Hola-dijo el niño sentándose al lado de la niña del pelo rosado.

-H-Hola-la niña pareció sorprendida. pero aún así le sonrió.

-P-Puedo jugar contigo-Dijo el niño un poco sonrojado.

La niña asintió sonriente. Y así comenzó una dulce amistad que duró varios meses. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a preguntarle el nombre al otro pero siempre se encontraban en ese mismo arenero todos los días. Cómo una tradición. La hermana del chico de cabello rubio estaba orgullosa de el. El era un poco vergonzoso y el hecho de que pudiese tener una nueva amiga le hacía estar muy orgullosa de su hermanito; además a su hermano se le veía feliz, y se estaba comenzando a abrir al resto del mundo

Pero al cabo de unos meses la niña llegó tarde a un encuentro. Tenía el pelo revuelto y lágrimas resbalaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

-Me voy.-Le dijo a su amigo, triste.-Mis padres quieren que vaya a un colegio privado lejos de aquí. Ya no volveremos a vernos.-El chico pelirrubio abrazo con fuerza a su amiga, aunque el también estaba llorando. Pero antes de que me vaya me gustaría darte esto.-saco una pequeña llave de un bolsillo.-Me lo dio mi abuela antes de irse y me gustaría que cuando volvamos a vernos pudieras seguir teniéndolo.

Segundos más tarde, la madre de la niña vino. Había estado buscando a su hija por todas partes y al verle con un niño que ella nunca había visto, se asustó. Con fuerza, arrancó a su hija de los brazos del niño y se la llevó de vuelta a casa. Comenzó a llover y el niño se quedó parado ahí, con la llave en la mano. La primera vez que habría el corazón y se lo habían destrozado. No se movió de allí hasta que su hermana se lo llevó a tirones a casa. El resto de días el niño pelirrubio siguió acudiendo al mismo arenero, a esperar a la niña que se había llevado su corazón y de la cuál no sabía el nombre. Pero, nadie vino.

 _-Fin del flashback-_

* * *

-¡Vamos Rin! ¡O llegaremos tarde al primer día de clases!-Len Kagamine, un chico de 14 años y pelo de un extraño color amarillo estaba colocado delante de la puerta esperando ansioso a que su hermana bajase para ir los dos al colegio.

-¡Ya voy hermanito!-Rin Kagamine; una joven de bastante parecido aspecto a su hermano y con su mismo color de pelo bajaba con rapidez las escaleras, con una mano sujetando su mochila y con la otra su desayuno.

-No me puedo creer que te hayas quedado dormida hasta el último momento, que dormilona eres-suspiro Len saliendo al exterior.

-Ya, ya, pero admite que también te ha costado un poco levantarte de la cama.-dijo Rin intentando quitarse la culpa de encima.

-A mi no me ha costado. Y no intentes desviar las culpas, la que se ha quedado dormida eres tu.-Rin dio un suspiro ante el comentario de su hermano.

Los dos hermano vivían cerca del instituto y este era el comienzo de su tercer año. Los dos estaban nerviosos. Se habían hecho cambios de clase y ellos estarían separados de los compañeros con los que habían pasado tantos años juntos. Nuevo curso, nuevos compañeros. Llegaron enseguida y justo a tiempo al instituto. Habían estado hablando durante todo el trayecto pero en cuanto Rin vió al chico mas popular; Kaito Shion, pasar por delante de ella sus ojos le pertenecieron a el. Len suspiró; su hermana siempre era igual. Al despistarse, rin se resbaló y dejó caer su mochila y los libros que había en ella.

-Ay Rin, cuando aprenderás a ser menos despistada...-len estaba a punto de ayudar a su hermana cunado el famoso Kaito se acercó con agilidad y le ayudó a levantarse mientras le tendía sus libros.

-G-Gracias...-murmuró Rin súper sonrojada.

-No hay de que, guapa-Dijo el peliazul alejándose.

-Madre mía Rin-dijo Len mirando observando cómo su hermana seguía embobada los pasos de su salvador- No sé que ves en ese tío, es un arrogante y un narcisista que solo piensa en el mismo. Solo actúa así delante de las chicas...

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la clase 3-B. Justo en ese momento el timbre sonó y los hermanos justo tuvieron tiempo de sentarse en sus respectivos sitios para el comienzo de la clase.

El profesor era joven y una mirada que hizo suspirar a algunas alumnas (incluida Rin). Entró con seriedad en el aula y presentó a la nueva alumna que compartiría curso con ellos este año,

-Bueno, chicos. Esta es una nueva alumna que estuvo estudiando en el extranjero durante varios años, espero que la acojáis bien y que os hagáis todos amigos; Miku, puedes pasar.-El rprofesor hizo un ademán para que la chica que estaba esperando fuera pudiese al fin entrar.

Era una joven muy hermosa con un largo pelo color verde azulado y tenía su larga melena recogida en dos coletas. Se presentó con una sonrisa:

-Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku; pero me podéis llamar Miku, espero que nos llevemos bien.-Escribió su nombre en la pizarra y luego hizo una reverencia a sus compañeros. Luego el profesor le indicó un asiento en primera fila para que ella se sentase. Ella asintió y se sentó, sonriente.

* * *

Las clases fueron con normalidad, y a la hora del recreo todos los alumnos se levantaron para poder hablar con la alumna nueva. Todos la querían conocer. A Len también le daba curiosidad la chica nueva, y le sonaba bastante familiar. Pero no le dio importancia. Comió solo mientras Rin iba a visitar a sus antiguas amigas a otra clase. Len observó como la pobre Miku era abordada por un montón de miradas y preguntas; hasta los de la clase vecina habían venido a ver a la nueva. Este era un instituto no muy famoso así que poca gente venía a esa escuela. Solo los niños que venían de los barrios vecinos o de algunos mas lejanos. El timbre volvió a sonar; Rin volvió corriendo a clase, los alumnos se sentaron y las últimas clases del día volvieron a retomar su curso.

* * *

La campana sonó nuevamente para indicar la hora de salida de los alumnos. Todos los alumnos saltaron de sus sitios y se dirigieron corriendo hacia la salida. Mientras Len recogía sus cosas de su sitio Rin fue corriendo a despedirse de sus amigas y compañeras. Diez minutos después los dos hermanos salían por la puerta principal hablando de los profesores, de las clases de aquel día y de las materias que darían al día siguiente. Mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa, de repente, Rin se puso muy nerviosa y empezó a tirar de la manga del uniforme de su hermano para llamarle la atención.

-Hey, Len, ¿Te has dado cuenta? La nueva está detrás.- Len se giró con disimulo y vió que en efecto la peliverde caminaba en la misma acera enfrascada en un libro que llevaba entre manos.-Voy a ir a preguntarle...

-Espera Rin, parece concentrada, no deberíamos mo...-demasiado tarde, Rin ya se estaba acercando a la nueva con una sonrisa. Len se golpeó la cabeza con cansancio; su hermana era muy simpática e impetuosa, así que a veces actuaba sin pensar y eso podía volverla muy pesada. Len vio cómo Rin interrumpía la lectura de la chica y pensó en cómo una chica tan activa, sonriente y sociable podía ser la hermana de un chico cómo el; tranquilo, no muy sociable y apartado.

-Hola, me llamo Rin. ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Somos de la misma clase! la chica que estaba al lado tuya.-Miku miró a su alrededor aturdida por el torbellino Rin. Miró a la cara a los dos hermanos y sonrió.

-Los hermanos Kagamine.-Observó con sus grandes ojos verdes a Len.-Si ella es Rin, entonces tu debes ser Len, encantada. Te vi solo en clase pero no pude hablar contido.-Volvió a mirar a Rin-Me entraba curiosidad conoceros. Encantada.

-Muchas gr-gracias-murmuró con desconcierto Len.

-Me extraña que hayas notado siquiera la presencia de mi hermano, es muy cerrado y casi no habla con nadie.-dijo riendo Rin. No se dio cuenta que su hermano se habí9a sonrojado fuertemente por la vergüenza y la furia que le causaba que su hermana hablara así de el ignorando siquiera que el estuviera delante.

-Jaja, sois muy divertidos.-la peliverde tenía una risa cristalina. Lo que sorprendió a Len; normalmente la gente se burlaba de el.

-Bueno, quería preguntarte si también vivías por aquí, como ibas por la misma acera.-dijo Rin intentando romper el hielo después de un silencio incomodo.

-Si, vivos cerca de aquí en la entrada de esa avenida.-Señalo Miku con una sonrisa.

-¡Que bien!-Rin comenzó a saltar y a dar vueltas alrededor de Miku, visiblemente muy feliz.-Es la primer vez que tengo una vecina cómo amiga, Miku-chan-.-Rin se paró en seco y se tapó la boca cómo si hubiese cometido un grave error.-Te puedo llamar Miku-chan; ¿Verdad?

-Claro-dijo Miku con una gran sonrisa.

-Tu también me puedes llamarme Rin-chan, no hay problema.-Dijo la pelirrubia intentando remediar su error.

Continuaron hablaron un buen trecho hasta que llegaron delante de la casa de los hermanos Kagamine. Ahí Miku y Rin intercambiaron correos mientras Len abría la puerta de la casa. Los tres se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivas casas.

-¡Hay! ¡Qué cansada estoy!-dijo la hermana del pelirrubio tirando los zapatos en la entrada y corriendo hacia el sofá-Ha sido un día agotador.-Cogió con un gesto hábil el mando a distancia.-Y me ha encantado conocer a Miku-chan.-lanzó su mochila sobre la mesa.-Es muy simpática y muy ó la televisión.-Y también es muy guapa, ¿Verdad hermano?

-Rin, espero que recojas todo lo que has tirado antes de comer, y apaga la televisión.-Len estaba muy serio, y eso significaba que no bromeaba.

-Vaaale.-Rin apagó la televisión y arrastrando lo pies ordenó los zapatos y recogió su mochila.

Los padres de los Kagamine se habían ido unas semanas para quedarse a apoyar a un tío enfermo. Lo dos pelirrubios habían querido que los llevasen con ellos pero los padres se habían negado rotundamente diciendo que ya tenían la edad suficiente para quedarse ese tiempo solos y no se podían perder los primeros días de clase. Len se había puesto la tarea de cocinar (porque era el único de los dos hermanos que podía cocinar toda la cocina) y de ayudar a Rin en las tareas de la casa; Rin se encargaba de tender la ropa del lavarropas y de ordenas parte de la casa mientras que Len se ocupaba de lavar la ropa y de la otra mitad de la casa. Y de momento les había ido muy bien así.

* * *

-Como siempre; una comida deliciosa, hermano.-dijo Rin dejando su servilleta sobre la mesa con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Gracias, hermana.-dijo Len mientras comenzaba a recoger la mesa junto a Rin.

-Len, hoy voy a intentar quedar con Miku-chan; me ha parecido muy simpática y quiero ver dónde vive.-Rin sacó su móvil y comenzó a toquetear las teclas con rapidez.

-Rin, deberías comenzar a estudiar un poco lo que nos han dado hoy...-dijo Len sabiendo que sería inútil discutir con su hermana

-Va, no seas aguafiestas, hermano.-dijo Rin, pegada ya a su móvil.-Y tu deberías venir, no deberías estar pegado a esos libros aburridos y venirte a casa de Miku-chan.-Rin se quedó parada delante de su hermano y lo miró con sus grandes ojos.-¿Y?

-Y nada, Rin- Len se negó rotundamente tras dudar un momento.-No iré.- dijo el pelirrubio mientras seguía limpiando los platos de la comida.

-Bueno.-Rin pareció decepcionada y pegada a su celular subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Por la tarde Rin salió como le había dicho a su hermano y no se le volvió a ver el pelo hasta las 9 de la noche. En ese momento Len estaba estudiando y le sorprendió que Rin volviese tan temprano. Normalmente si salía con los amigos volvía hacia las once.

-Es porque Miku-chan tenía que volver pronto a casa.-Dijo Rin al ver la cara de sorpresa de su hermano.

-Me parece raro que no hayas insistido en quedarte hasta las once en su casa.-Len levantó una ceja.

-Nah.-Dijo Rin y se quitó los zapatos. Había dicho eso pero la verdad es que ella también estaba sorprendida.-Creo que tienes razón hermano, estudiaré un rato y luego me iré a dormir. Estoy agotada.

Len estaba sorprendido de su hermana: llegaba temprano, estudiaba antes de ir a dormir, estaba cansada. Una palabra que no sabía si su hermana sabía utilizar. El decidió hacer lo mismo. Cerró sus libros, puso los necesarios en su mochila y se fue a dormir. Tenía que descubrir que era eso tan raro que le pasaba a su hermana. Pero ya sería mañana.


End file.
